Aveugle (Yuri on Ice) AU
by fictionfr
Summary: Perdant peu à peu la vue, il ne restait que très peu de temps à Yuuri avant qu'il ne puisse rien voir. Il est fatigué de n'entendre rien d'autre que de la pitié et les grognements de dégoût des gens qui supposaient qu'il était stupide. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra un homme nommé Victor Nikiforov et que celui-ci change tout dans sa vie. *** Trad de Blind par Kanekislays sur Wattpad
1. 1 : la bibliothèque

Je marchais dans la pièce, une odeur de moquette fraîche flottant dans l'air. La vérité était que je ne venais plus pour lire à présent, mais simplement parce que j'en avais envie. J'étais entrain de perdre la vue depuis mes 4 ans et ma vision était maintenant réduite à de large taches de couleurs, sans aucune formes définies. Ce n'était plus frustrant maintenant, je suppose que je me suis habitué à cela avec le temps. Ça a commencé avec un simple besoin de lunettes, ma vue était floue mais rien de bien grave. Mais peu importe combien de temps je les portais, je devenais retourner chez l'ophtalmologue chaque année et ça empirait. Ma mère suggéra alors que j'y aille tous les 6 mois. Puis tous les 4 mois. Jusqu'à mes 15 ans, où ma vue était si mauvaise que je fus légalement déclaré aveugle. Je me souviens avoir eu la nausée. Malgré l'aide que me fournissaient mes professeurs, j'ai quand même échoué dans la plupart des matières et j'ai à peine gardé la tête hors de l'eau pendant le lycée. J'étais, et je le suis toujours, frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller à la fac. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Et je déteste vivre de la pension d'invalidité.

Je ne vois plus les personnes autour de moi à présent , mais je peux m'imaginer leurs regards perplexes peu importe où je suis et je suis partiellement reconnaissant de ne pas voir leur confusion. Je ne pouvais pas dire combien de personnes étaient présentes autour de moi, mais j'étais sûr que quelqu'un m'observait.

 _Sur la gauche peut-être ?_

Mes yeux aveugles roulèrent vers le coin gauche de la pièce. Je me souviens que je venais ici quand j'étais plus jeune, je connais toujours mon chemin. Je savais que c'était la où se trouvaient les bureaux, là où les gens utilisaient les ordinateurs. Je sentis mon visage devenir écarlate, et mes yeux tournèrent vers l'endroit où je souhaitais me rendre en premier lieu, le bureau le plus proche. J'étendis mon bras droit, canne blanche en main, faisant attention à ce que je ne rentre pas dans quelque chose, ou attirer l'attention sur moi. Je me sentis pathétique à cause du fait que même marcher fut une tâche difficile pour moi mais cette idée s'effaça rapidement de mes pensées. Je sentis quelque chose de dur. Une chaise. Ma chaise. Celle que j'ai toujours utilisé. Je leva ma main et m'essaya lentement, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Je fixa le bureau d'une regard vide. Quelque chose de bleu-bleu avec du noir au milieu. Je senti autour du point noir une corde se dirigeant vers l'arrière et à l'extrémité je senti quelque chose de familier. Les écouteurs qu'ils nous donnent. J'aurai voulu mettre de la musique mais je ne pouvais pas voir l'écran. Rien. Juste une tâche noir.

J'entendis une toux venir de

 _ma droite ?_

Je me figea sur place, choqué et embarrassé. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Je resta assis comme ça pendant dieu seul sait combien de temps, dans un silence complet jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me sorte de ma torpeur.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide ?" Sa voix était basse, soyeuse et plus ou moins calme, c'était définitivement un homme. Je pivota vers ma droite, priant que je le regardais dans les yeux, essayant de me servir de l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Je me mis à bégayer, être renfermé sur moi même et virtuellement aveugle n'aidaient pas vraiment aux interactions sociales.

"ah... N-non. Ça va."

Mon ventre commença à se nouer... Mes joues devinrent chaudes et j'espérais que l'homme ne pouvait pas le deviner. Est ce qu'il regardait ailleurs ? Est ce qu'il avait laissé tomber ? Il eut quelques instants silencieux qui m'indiquèrent qu'il était temps de tourner ma tête de nouveau vers l'écran, mais ce fut juste avant qu'il ne m'interrompe encore une fois.

"Vous êtes sûr ?" Alors qu'il parlait de nouveau, je détecta un léger accent. Il devait être russe. Oh mon dieu, qu'elle impolitesse... Je venais de me retourner. Je commença à me sentir triste, et il se précipita vers moi. Et il essayait juste d'être gentil. En temps normal, les gens m'ignoraient à tout prix. Je pris une profonde inspiration et soupira, sans lever les yeux vers lui ou de croiser son regard, mais je pouvais deviner que je devais avoir l'air pitoyable.

"Oui, je suis sûr," Je pris soudainement conscience de ma respiration et des lourds battements dans ma poitrine. "Merci."

Je me sentis mal de devoir m'excuser. Je me releva lentement, mes joues rouges et mon estomac noué et déplia ma canne blanche. Je la balaya devant moi avant de pousser la chaise derrière moi, hors du chemin, et de me tourner vers la porte.


	2. 2 : A la maison

Je me dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière dehors, avant que les nuages se mettent à cacher le soleil, créant une teinte grisâtre sur le sol. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur du soleil sur mes cheveux. Le béton était maintenant éclairé d'un gris argenté flou, raccord avec les joyeuses et bruyantes éclaboussures d'une fontaine à quelques mètres devant. Je ne pouvais pas tout voir, seulement une eau grisâtre et des taches blanches avec ce que je pensais être une statue au milieu. Peut importe ce que c'était, ça n'était pas là quand j'étais enfant. Je tâtonna autour de moi avec ma canne et me dirigea vers chez moi. Je connaissais le chemin vers mon appartement d'ici, ce n'était pas loin et je ne m'étais pas éloigné beaucoup plus loin de chez moi ces derniers temps. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je sentis que les fleurs de cerisier qui étaient assez abondantes ici au Japon alors qu'elles fleurissaient habituellement à la mi-juin. Je m'en réjouis beaucoup moins que quand j'étais plus jeune, mais l'odeur des fleurs de cerisier n'avait jamais cessé de m'exciter

Je me dirigea vers

 _Un feu rouge ?_

Oui, définitivement un feu rouge, quelqu'un était entrain d'attendre devant moi. Je me rapprocha d'elle, étant dépendant de cette personne pour marcher au bon moment. Je bougea en avant maladroitement sans utiliser la canne. Je sentis mon pied toucher quelque chose de dur.

 _Aïe_

Un bruit sourd fût accompagné par un pic de douleur dans ma jambe. Je regarda vers le bas, et l'objet rouge qui était pratiquement invisible pour moi se confondait avec le trottoir. Je venais de rentrer dans une borne à incendie, mon ennemi naturel. Quel est l'idiot qui a décidé de les peindres en rouge ? J'entendis le mouvement d'une personne devant moi et je compris que je devais avancer. Je regarda devant moi et n'aperçu rien d'autre que l'asphalte de la rue. Pas de signal vert signifiant "avancer". Pas même un trottoir d'en face. Alors que je remuais le bâton devant moi, la personne s'éloigna de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas où était la fin de l rue. Je ne pouvais plus la voir. Tout ce que j'entendais était le bruit des moteurs des voitures et ma respiration saccadée.

 _Est ce que je marche droit ?_

Un sentiment de panique se mit à naître dans ma poitrine et je pensais que j'avais entendu une voiture klaxonner dans ma direction, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Soudain, je senti une main dans mon dos, ce qui me terrifia encore plus. Je me retourna brusquement et vis une grande silhouette noire et grise, c'est tout ce que je pouvais voir.

"Par ici." Elle commença à avancer et je la suivis, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose -peut être même protester- mais aucun mot n'eut le temps de sortir avant qu'il se mette à parler.

"Vous ne m'avez pas convaincu à l'intérieur, et je me suis dit que c'était la moindre des choses à faire" dit-il.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était le gars de plus tôt dans la journée qui m'avait suivi à l'extérieur et pendant je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit lui jusqu'à ce que je me répète sa voix dans ma tête. C'était définitivement la même personne et le même léger accent. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.

Je murmura alors un rapide _merci_ , espérant qu'il soit assez fort pour qu'il l'entende et me mit à marcher, utilisant ma canne que je ne pouvais même pas voir bouger devant moi, j'entendis le bruits des voitures passant derrière moi signifiant que c'était le bout de la rue. Enfin. Je sentis sa main quitter mon dos et il avança encore, la forme floue devenant encore plus grande. Il monta sur le trottoir. J'utilisa ma canne et sentit le bord rigide du trottoir et monta prudemment à mon tour. Je m'arrêta de marcher et il fit de même.

"Vous voulez que je vous aide à rentrer chez vous ?"

Sa voix sonnait de manière plaisante, réconfortante et amicale.

 _Pourquoi ce gars devait-il agir de manière si gentille avec moi ?_

Enfin bon, je ne pouvais pas le nier, j'avais besoin d'aide après ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Mais je ne voulais m'embrasser encore plus. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir et c'était de ma faute. Mais j'ai apprécié son hospitalité jusqu'à maintenant.

"Um… Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander…"

J'attendis sa réponse avec impatience, serrant ma canne nerveusement. Je suppose que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul. Ça n'était plus loin maintenant. Je senti un frisson parcourir mon échine et la lumière d'avant disparue de nouveau. L'air devint plus frais, presque pluvieux. Du côté positif, il était gentil. Je savourerais probablement une petite compagnie, c'est-à-dire s'il ne me déteste pas à la fin du trajet.

"Ce n'est pas un problème du tout. Au fait, moi c'est Victor"

J'exquissa un léger sourire, espérant que ça ne soit pas étrange, qu'il sour

I let out a small smile, hoping it was appropriate if he were smiling too. He was a lot taller than me, I observed through my obscured vision. And now that he was closer and I had a better look at him, I squinted and I could tell he had gray hair.

"Je m'appelle Yu…" Ma voix se brisa à cause de ma nervosité. "ri Katsuki" ajoutais-je. Il lâcha un petit rire et inspira ce qui me rendit moins gêné. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait le sense de l'humour, parce que je commence à me sentir anxieux.

"Et bien, enchanté," il imita l'instabilité de ma voix de manière sarcastique mais légèrement, gentiment, "Yu-ri Katsuki."

On se mit à rire ensemble.

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce second chapitre, je suis en vacances et je n'ai pas mon ordinateur avec moi. Traduire sur téléphone c'est plus compliqué puisqu'il faut basculer du texte original à la traduction en continue :p

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, si c'est le cas dites le, je fais remonter les reviews à l'auteur original ^^

N'hésitez également pas à me signaler des coquilles éventuelles, à me suivre sur Twitter et Instagram pour être au courant des publications de nouveaux chapitres

Je suis également à la recherche d'un(e) bête lecteur/lectrice afin de le limiter ce problème de coquille, du coup, écrivez moi en message privé Twitter, Instagram ou même ici si le cœur vous en dit

Sur ce, je vous laisse

Loµ


End file.
